The Shooting
by The Maze Writer
Summary: The Scorch Trials. Newt's POV on Thomas getting shot and the time until he gets taken by the berg. Lots of fluff between Thomas and Newt. One-Shot.


**A/N: This is based strongly on the shooting scene with all the dialogue and events in the book**

A gunshot rang through the air, and everything slowed down. My head turned in time to see the bullet lodge itself into Thomas's arm, the force of it jerking him half around. His face contorted in agony. He grabbed his shoulder and swayed on his feet. Minho reacted quicker than I did. He lunged forward, tackling the blonde guy with the gun and started punching the crap out of him. Thomas fell flat on his face. He screamed, and I nearly threw up right there and then. It was a horrible sound. He turned over onto his back, and did the worst thing possible. He looked at his wound. I was at his side in an instant, looking down at him worriedly. "He shot me," he said deliriously, eyes darting everywhere. He was as pale as a ghost. If I wasn't so worried and sickened, I would have laughed.

He was bleeding like crazy. Frypan handed me a shirt and I pressed it against his shoulder in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. Thomas screamed again, and I almost wanted to cry. I was hurting one of my best friends.

"I can get sucker out of him," Jorge said behind me. "But I'll need a fire."

"We can't do this here," I snap back at him, giving him a cold glare.

"Let's get out of this shuck city," said Minho, and I agreed.

"Alright, help me carry him," I yell.

I push my hands under Tommy's back and prepared to lift him. Minho grabs his legs.

"On the count of three, one, two, three!" I lifted, and so did Minho.

As soon as we did, Tommy let out a strangled cry, and then went completely limp. Well, at least he's not in pain anymore, I think, trying to push down the impeding panic.

…

I slept by his side while he was unconscious. He hardly stirred at all. I think he woke up twice, but fainted again a few seconds later. Everything was calm until Jorge started a fire and heated his knife over it. It was time.

"We'd better hold him down, legs and arms," said Minho, looking at me. I nod. I grab his arms, and Minho grabs his legs, both of us pinning his limbs down. Jorge brought his knife out of the fire. "This is gonna hurt something awful," he said, not reassuringly. Jorge pressed his knife into Thomas's shoulder and Thomas let out an unearthly scream, then goes limp. Minho and I slowly release his limbs. Thomas was passed out cold. When Jorge was done, I wrapped up Tommy's arm as best I could. I laid down next to him and watched the stars, thinking about how much I wanted to flip off WICKED.

In the morning Minho all but dragged me away from Thomas's side and ordered me to eat. I did what I was told, knowing I'd be no help to him if I had no energy. Brenda took my post, sitting next to Thomas's and holding his limp hand. This morning I had looked at his dressings and saw them covered in pus. He had an infection. I changed his dressings but I knew that wasn't going to help much. I switched places with Brenda as soon as I finished eating.

"Please fight it Tommy," I whispered in his ear, knowing that if he didn't, he might have worse problems then a bullet wound. The next time I checked his wound it had gotten worse. Congealed blood and pus everywhere. I had to crawl to the bushes to be quietly sick. The infection was worse, way worse. A couple of hours later I checked his pulse. It was too fast, racing. I buried my face into my pillow and cried quietly. He was dying. I grabbed his limp hand for comfort. I took a deep breath, then stopped crying. I he dies, I die too. I make a silent promise to myself. Then I hear it. It sounds like a helicopter. And it's close. I wipe my cheeks and stand up.

"Berg!" Jorge shouts, waving his fist at the flying thing.

Minho let out a shout and points to the north. I run/limp towards him. Brenda runs towards Thomas, and leans over him. I just barely make out the words. It sounds like "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too," but that can't be right. "I mean, I know that you-"I don't know if she stops talking or if I'm out of earshot, but I can't hear her anymore.

When I reach Minho, he looks horrified. I turn around again and see two armed guards grab Thomas. I hear him scream and I rush forward, panic gripping me. But Minho wraps his huge arms around my waist, restraining me. I struggle, but there's no use. I continue watching as Thomas goes limp again, and I sink to my knees. They load Thomas on the berg and it lifts off, disappearing into the distance. Minho lets go of me. I go over to the blankets Thomas had been laying on, and I see a note on the pillow.

"I know you must be upset right now, and that's understandable, but he will be back here tomorrow. We are only taking him to get medical attention and have his arm and that nasty infection fixed. Remember, WICKED is good."

I know what this means. It means they are watching us. But for now, that doesn't matter. Tommy is going to make it!

 **A/N: And you know what happens form there! Leave a review!**


End file.
